New Magic
by Tidsmagi
Summary: Takes place after TQ So what were to happen if a shaman from when the immortals were shut away four hundered years ago didnt acutally die? Will Numair find out or will they try to get them to shut immortals back to where they came from? Chap 13 up
1. Alan of Pirate's Swoop

Ok for all of you who have read my story I've changed the way the font is at somepoints it no longer bolded or underlined, so to tell the difference between Keini/Kay's thought conversations and sign language is easy. _"thoughts are like this"_ and _sign language is like this _ if it is harder to read then before just let me know and I will change it back Thanks -Kay

Disclaimer: nothing in here belongs to me... Other then Kay. It all belongs to Tamora Pierce

* * *

Chapter 1  
Alan of Pirate's Swoop 

"Lady Kay! Where is Lady Kay?" someone yelled as they ran through the town. I jumped up from my table and ran out of the door drawing my hood up over my face. I took the hard mallet that hung outside my door and brought it back, hitting a bell to tell people where I was.

Sure it would have been easier just to yell, but when you can't speak the same language as the rest of the world its hard for them to understand. I understood them but I just cannot grasp on how to form their words in my mouth.

"Lady!" the boy, yelled running toward me. At his small age of thirteen, he was the only one who clicked into the form of speaking that I use. "There's a man badly wounded outside of the gates!"

I made both of my hands into fists and moved them away from my body the sing for him to lead and I will follow. I picked up my dress chasing after him. We went through the gates and partially jumped down the rock hill that Numair Salmalin himself made.

"There he is" Tobe said pointing to a vary beat up man. He seemed to be just about to enter his twenties, but I would soon be able to find out. I bent down beside him and surveyed him without touching him. Already I could tell that his ribs were broken, and same with his left leg.

I looked up at Tobe through my hood and cupped my hands down at my stomach and curved them up.

"Your medicine bay lady?" Tobe questioned. I nodded and he took off at a running pace back toward the town.

I dropped my attention back to the hurt man. Now that Tobe was not hovering over my shoulder I could get to work.

Placing my hand over his head I closed my eyes as a swarm of images filled my head. When he was child and looking at two people, to Stormwings attacking his home and a girl with brown curly hair standing in front of them, up to how he got here. I caught his name spoken a few times. Alan Cooper.

Cooper? Where have I heard that name before? My eyes widened when I put two and two together. George cooper, Lady Alanna's husband. That means that this has to be her child! I'm actually going to be doing healing work on the famous Lady Knight's son! What are the odds of that?

"Lady?" Tobe called breaking my thoughts. I looked up to him and stared surprised that he made it back here in that amount of time.

"Me 'n Hildura thought you might want help so we came." The cook, Elnur said pointing to himself and Hildura who used to be a clerk to Lady Kel when she was leader of the town when it was a camp.

"Are we brining him to your home Lady?" Hildura asked as she and Elnur moved Alan onto the stretcher they brought with them.

"Careful," Tobe said after watching me pointing to my own ribs and leg "His leg and ribs are broken"

As all four of us walked up the hill back toward the safety of the town I reached into my pouch that Tobe brought to be and took out a vile of smelling salts. Taking of the cork and put the mouth of the vile under Alan's nose, watching his chest I waited till it moved up before I removed the vile.

"Where am I?" he asked as he opened his eyes, not aware of the pain that he was in. That's what my smelling salts did they woke you up but you didn't feel any pain in your body.

"New Hope" Tobe said coming to his side to talk to him for me. "And I wouldn't move too much sir, you have a few broken ribs and your leg as well is broken."

"Oh great" Alan said resting his head back down. "I have person about half my age taking care of me."

"Oh I'm not taking care of you sir." Tobe said smiling a bit, at the thought of being a healer.

"See you Tobe and Lady." Elnur said as he and Hildura left my home, Alan laid on my bed.

"Then who is?" Alan asked as I poured a baby blue powder into a mug along with hot water after it.

"The Lady is." Tobe answered sitting down on a stool beside my bed.

I handed the mug to Alan and then turned around to face Tobe. I pointed to Alan, then made a hook shape with my pointer finger on my right hand and brought it down from my chest to about my stomach twice. I then brought my right hand up to my mouth and tipped it as if I was taking a drink.

"You need to drink that now" Tobe said looking past me to Alan.

"How did you know that?" Alan asked as he took a sip of the drunk, scrunching his nose at the taste of it afterwards.

"It's a form of speaking that she uses to talk to others."

I rolled my eyes as I turned away from them to sit at the table. This is how it always is, people who could speak normal always forgot about me and kept on with their conversations. A bonus to that though is you could say vary rude things to people and they would never know it, which is what I do sometimes when I get a little pissed off at them.

"Lady Kay?" I heard Tobe say breaking my out of my thoughts with a slight jump. "What will that drink do anyway?"

I sighed and stood up once again to face both of them. I lifted my right hand up to my eyes palm facing my eyes, bringing it down to my chin I closed my hand with the tip of my thumb touching the tips of my other fingers.

"Sleep" Tobe said redirecting his gaze back to Alan.

"Why not just put me to sleep using your gift?"

Tobe looked at me questionably almost expecting me to say something. I shook my head no indicating that I was not going to tell him. And the receiving reply from him was a sigh.

"Lady Kay never tells anyone about her gift, let alone who she really is. But my gift deals with horses."

"Oh," by now Alan's eyes were drooping down to a close. I sighed relieved that the conversation that they were getting into, which if it would of went on they would most likely would of gone to asking questions about my past. A topic I do not want to breach over.

"Should I go lady?" Tobe asked as I took the empty cup away from Alan. I nodded my head as I placed the mug into the sink.

He left with out saying a word and closing the door lightly behind him. I looked over at the sleeping Alan, taking off my hood as I do so. Now the hard work can begin…

* * *

A/N: Please Please review I want to know what you people thought of it... It may take a while to get the next chapter up because I'm in the process of learning sign language myself, so yeah... writing this story with the sign language in it helps me to learn it as well... Thanks 

Kay


	2. AN finally

Sorry I have not updated the story... Life moved on for me but never fear it will be up and running again in no time BUT there will be a slight change I am moving it to my other account, why I have two on this site I will never know...

So that account is .net/~magiccrystal and the story The Seventh Royal has just been added and Lady Kay will show her face again in that one :) I should be able to update both stories once a week but I do not make any promises, I will be re-making this story right from the beginning so it will make more sense... It kind of got away from me in a far far sense.

Thanks everyone who stuck with me

MC/TM/SM like my siggy? Now which are the real initials for my name? lol


End file.
